In Your Heart
by Pottermania Overloaded
Summary: A one-shot on how Lily agreed to go with James. I do not own anything.


History of Magic can get really boring. It had been five minutes since the start of the class, and I was already on the verge of falling asleep. I looked around to find that Evans wasn t in the class and remembered that she was in the Hospital Wing, partly, because of me. Last evening, during Quidditch practice I had dodged the Bludger sent in my direction by Mathew Brian, the Gryffindor Beater apart from Padfoot. The Bludger went and hit her squarely in the chest. She didn t shout at me or anyone else, though. Maybe it was because Moony had escorted her to the Hospital before she could. Point is, why isn t she here? She wasn t injured that seriously.

Ouch! Padfoot can t just leave me in peace, can he?, I thought as I jerked myself back to reality. I noticed the paper airplane that had landed on my desk, and unfolded it to find words scribbled in inside.

**Hey Prongs! I am really bored. What do I do?**

If I knew the answer Paddy, I would have acted upon it.

_Honestly, can t you two ever listen to what the teacher is saying?_

**Can t say about me, but Prongs here is too preoccupied with his thoughts, to find time to listen to lectures.**

And what makes you say so?

**Correction Prongs, what made me write so. And as for your question, the answer lies within the word Evans .**

_His expression changes whenever we mention her. He starts to behave as if Christmas has come early._

Well, she is just so amaz-

_Good job you did by taking the paper, Sirius. Or else he would have started with his usual story, brooding on and about why Lily doesn t like him ._

Anyways, I am extremely bored and I m leaving. Moony can you please take notes for me? Mum'll kill me if I fail in History of Magic this time also

**Skipping class? Wait I ll come too.**

No, you're not Padfoot. See ya guys later.

* * *

><p>With that I grabbed my bag and sneaked out of the classroom without anyone noticing.<p>

As I was wandering in the corridors, I saw a group of Slytherins. I reached for my wand, but then these gits aren t worth my precious time. After giving them my most deadly death glare, I turned and took a shortcut to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

The wind blowing around me, made my hair messier than ever. There was something about this place that made me feel free. Free from all worries and problems. As I ran my hand through my hair, absentmindedly, I glanced at the Black Lake. The lake always reminded me of Lily, her deep emerald green eyes, always full of compassion. My thoughts wandered to what Moony had sad, "Why does Lily hate me?"

"Why do you think so?"

I turned around, realizing that I had said those words out loud, to find a certain redhead standing behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't hate you. It's just that you act like a prick, sometimes. But, after last month s incident, you seem to have changed a lot." she replied, her voice as calm as ever.

"Last month?" I managed to say, my voice filled with confusion. _How did she know about that?_

"Remus told me about your traumatic period after your sister s death and my refusal to your asking me out for the 94th time."

"You counted?" I asked with a bemused look on my face.

"Alice did." She added with a chuckle. "So what made the great change?"

"Er- well, after Sam's death I realized that my head was way too much inflated and- that things cannot happen the way I want them to." _Of course, I never wanted Sam to die._ I thought as I forced back the tears I always had when thinking about her.

"You know what Jam- Potter?" she started as she held my hand." You've changed and you've realized that what you did to others was wrong. You've admitted your mistakes, something most people can't. You stand by the people you love, no matter what. You are a really nice guy."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." she replied. I could see it in her eyes that she had meant what she had said.

I looked at her with a disbelieving expression. Then I said, "Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" She forced herself not to smile, but failed. She rolled her eyes and said, "I m not joking." Careful not to say that she was serious, knowing my reaction to that statement. She flashed me her most beautiful smile. Her smile was simply divine. I had a firm belief that it could cure even a dying man. _Padfoot always laughed at it and Moony shook his head exasperatedly, which I chose to ignore._ I returned her my best smile.

She studied my face, as I looked at her. Her eyes, I got lost in them. Then suddenly, I really don t know how, I said it in one single breath.

_**"Will you go out with me, Evans?"**_

"Yeah, I think I ll give us a shot." I started grinning like mad. She reached up and kissed me on the cheek. My brain stopped working and I stood there dumbfounded. She waved me goodbye and walked down the stairs.

I looked at the spot where she had just been standing before disappearing behind the doorway, one hand on my cheek. _Well, it's healthy to skip classes, sometimes._ I said with a smirk etched across my face.


End file.
